Rockhoof
Rockhoof (ang rock skała, kamień, hoof - kopyto) — ziemski kucyk, ogier, postać z jednej z equestriańskich legend, a także jeden z Filarów Equestrii reprezentujący Element Siły (jego atrybut to łopata). Obrońca swej rodzinnej wioski. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Opowieści przy ognisku" oraz w drugim numerze komiksowej serii My Little Pony: Legends of Magic. Zdrobniale nazywany jest Hoofy. Następnie występuje w dwóch częściach odcinka "Kucyk Ciemności". Wygląd Oryginalnie Rockhoof jest młodym, ogierem o delikatnej sylwetce. Jego sierść posiada dwa odcienie niebieskiego, grzywa i ogon są pomarańczowo-żółte, a oczy fioletowe. Posiada małą bródkę. Na głowie nosi beżową opaskę. Jego strój to skórzana kamizelka z ochronną, kamienną tarczą oraz brązowe opaski na nogach. Znaczek kucyka to runiczny znak zwany valknutem czyli znaku wojowników poległych w heroicznej walce Informacje o valknucie na Wikipedii. Po przemianie ogier wygląda praktycznie tak samo. Zdobywa za to masywną, silną budowę oraz bogatszy zarost. Przedstawienie w serii Rockhoof zostaje wspomniany przez Sunbursta w odcinku Kryształowanie część 2 jako autor zaklęcia zwanego Raport Rockohoofa (oryg. Rockhoof's Rapport). Ogier debiutuje w odcinku "Opowieści przy ognisku" w legendzie opowiadanej przez Applejack. W tej historii ogier ten jest synem farmera żyjącego w wiosce u stóp wulkanu. Marzy o dostaniu się do elitarnej grupy obrońców zwanej Mocne Hełmy. Niestety, jego marzenia nie mogą się spełnić, ponieważ jest on za słaby i za mały, więc grupa ta odrzuca go i zostawia przy pracach ziemnych polegających na kopaniu dołów i uprawianiu roślin. Pewnego dnia wulkan niedaleko wioski wybucha i lawa zbliża się szybko do domów mieszkających tam kucyków. Mocne Hełmy przybywają im na pomoc, oferując ewakuację statkiem, lecz oni nie chcą opuścić swoich domostw. Rockhoof chcąc ratować rodzinę, przyjaciół i dom postanawia wykopać rów, który odprowadzi lawę do morza. Na początku idzie mu bardzo źle, ponieważ ma bardzo mało czasu i sił, lecz dzięki magicznemu zjawisku stał się niezwykle silny fizycznie. W swojej nowej, potężnej formie Rockhoof wykopuje wielki rów, odprowadza lawę do morza chroniąc wioskę oraz zdobywa podziw i szacunek mieszkańców oraz grupy Mocne Hełmy, którzy przyjmują go w swoje szeregi. Rockhoof pojawia się własnej osobie w obu częściach odcinka "Kucyk Ciemności". Zostaje wtedy wyjawione, że ogier razem z Mistmane, Flashem Magnusem, Meadowbrook, Somnambulą i Star Swirlem Brodatym należy do grupy zwanej Filarami Equestrii, która chroniła Equestrię przed powstaniem Klejnotów Harmonii, które zostały także przez nich zapoczątkowane. Zostaje wtedy uwolniony z międzyczasowej otchłani w której dobrowolnie zamknął się z pozostałymi Filarami oraz Kucykiem Ciemności, by uchronić Equestrię przed wpływem tego złego kucyka. Twilight Sparkle wraz z przyjaciółkami, Sunburstem oraz Starlight Glimmer uwalniają Filary, ale razem z nimi na wolność zostaje wypuszczony także Kucyk Ciemności i zamierza zgasić wszelkie światło w krainie kucyków oraz zniszczyć wszystko to, co piękne. Razem Filary oraz przedstawicielki Klejnotów Harmonii przywracają światło w miejscach zaatakowanych przez mrocznego przeciwnika. Następnie w zamku Twilight wszystkie kucyki próbują znaleźć zaklęcie, które wypędzi Kucyka Ciemności do innego wymiaru. Wkrótce Twilight tworzy takie zaklęcie, więc Filary zgadzają się go użyć. Wyruszają na spotkanie z mrocznym kucykiem w Kotlinie Cienia. Tam aktywują wszystkie Klejnoty Harmonii (te dawne i obecne) chcąc zasilić zaklęcie i już prawie udaje im się wepchnąć przeciwnika do portalu, ale okazuje się, że w Kucyku Ciemności wciąż żyje dawny przyjaciel Filarów, Stygian. Twilight i Starlight rozmawiają z nim i wyjaśniając dawne nieporozumienie przez które Stygian przestał przyjaźnić się z Filarami i pochłonął go mrok. Razem wszyscy przedstawiciele Elementów Harmoni ratują Stygiana, wypędzają jego mroczną formę do innego wymiaru i odnawiają swą przyjaźń. Po wizycie u księżniczek Celestii i Luny Filary postanawiają zostać w Equestrii i zobaczyć jak zmieniła się ona przez tysiąc lat od ich zniknięcia. Przedstawienie w komiksach Rockhoof pojawia się też w serii komiksów wydanych przez IDW nazwanej "My Little Pony: Legends of Magic". W drugim numerze tej serii, Sunburst czyta o czynach Rockhoofa po dołączeniu do Mocnych Hełmów spisanych przez Star Swirla Brodatego. Rockhoof cieszy się lepszymi osiągnięciami niż inni strażnicy i zdobywa nowych przyjaciół. Niestety spędza z nimi bardzo dużo czasu na imprezowaniu, co skutkuje przybieraniem wagi przez niego i spowolnieniu jego strażniczych treningów. Gdy wulkan znów jest zagrożony wybuchem, Rockhoof odkrywa, że powodem tych eksplozji jest Cherufe, czyli jednookie stworzenie podobne do homara, stworzone ze skał i lawy. Przez swój brak formy ogier zostaje szybko zostaje pokonany przez Cherufe. By się zrehabilitować Rockhoof wraca do formy znów staje do walki z stworem, który go pokonał, przy okazji godząc się z dzieckiem Cherufe. Ciekawostki * Jest jednym z pięciu kucyków, które mają łatki na ciele. Poza nim należą do nich Pipsqueak, Księżniczka Luna (Luna ma dwie czarne plamy na swoich bokach w miejscu jej znaczka), Stellar Flare (matka Sunbursta) i Sunburst. * Stroje wygląd wioski oraz zwyczaje przyominaja bardzo Imperium wikingów de:Rockhoof en:Rockhoof ru:Каменное Копыто Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Postaci historyczne i legendarne